


Strawberry Lollipop

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, it's pretty much a very vague pwp wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: He has Jaehwan in the palm of his hand.





	Strawberry Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write porn cries

There are days when Sanghyuk really hates school, but today isn’t one of them.

He’s sitting in the back of the classroom with his notebook open and clean in front of him, eyes glued to the blackboard—or more like the person in front of it.

Jaehwan is solving the equation written on the board, right arm stretched out as he scribbles up numbers and symbols, everyone else in the class taking notes, copying everything. Sanghyuk doesn’t really care, not even with the exams coming up in a few weeks—he’ll just cheat if he really has to, but Jaehwan's cute little butt wiggling as he writes is quite the sight.

The solution is ‘x=69’ and being an 18-year-old boy, Sanghyuk feels the right to snort at that, Jaehwan scornfully rolling his eyes as he sits back down by his desk. Sanghyuk watches him for a few seconds and then bends over his notebook, scrawling up a message before he tears out the page, folding the paper and tossing it towards Jaehwan.

Jaehwan sighs but picks up the letter from the floor, throwing his head back in obvious frustration after reading Sanghyuk's words and it just makes Sanghyuk giddier—he loves teasing Jaehwan.

_ki ~~ss~~ ll me ~~?~~_ , the note reads when it flies back to Sanghyuk and he laughs, looking up at Jaehwan who grimaces at him before turning back to his own notebook.

He has Jaehwan in the palm of his hand.

 

 

The corridors are empty with no students or teachers in sight, the golden rays of the sun illuminating his way as Sanghyuk walks towards the gym, sucking lazily on his strawberry lollipop. He could be out at the park with his friends, drinking beer and sneaking back home when his parents are already asleep, but Jaehwan volunteered to tidy up the gym at the end of the day and Sanghyuk wouldn’t miss that chance at making him frustrated.

He can hear the noises of something heavy moving on the floor of the gym, and when he stops in the doorway, leaning against the frame, he sees Jaehwan pushing the vaulting box towards a corner. Once he manages to push it up to the wall, Jaehwan groans in relief, wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand.

Sanghyuk claps slowly, loudly, grinning around his lollipop when Jaehwan turns around, his eyes widening in fright for a moment before he deflates.

“Not you again,” he grumbles as he walks to one of the volleyball net poles to untie the strings. “I’m not going to have a drink with you, help you with the maths homework, walk your granny’s dog with you, and I don’t care about your video game collection either.”

“You’re missing out on so much,” Sanghyuk says and pushes himself away from the doorframe, walking up to the other pole. “But I’m actually here to help you.”

“Help me, really,” Jaehwan says sarcastically.

“Yeah,” Sanghyuk replies, reaching up for the strings. “I wouldn’t want you to pull a muscle while putting these things back into place.”

“Just how fucking weak do you think I am?” Jaehwan snaps and when Sanghyuk looks at him, his eyes are narrowed.

“Wow, that was a curse,” Sanghyuk chuckles and goes back to the task at hand.

Jaehwan apparently decides to ignore him, so Sanghyuk only smirks and tosses the lollipop around in his mouth, undoing the knots, and once he's done, he pockets his hands, walking up to Jaehwan.

"You're getting into my aura," Jaehwan grumbles as Sanghyuk walks closer and closer, Jaehwan taking a few steps back until his back hits the wall bars, a small yelp escaping him. "Go away," he says weakly, and Sanghyuk doesn't miss the glance he takes at the lollipop stick and inevitably, at the point where it disappears between Sanghyuk's lips.

Sanghyuk tries to stifle a smile as he takes the stick between his thumb and index finger, slowly popping the candy out of his mouth, making sure to exaggerate the move.

"Want some?" he asks, and Jaehwan's eyes cross a little when he blinks down.

Sanghyuk takes another step closer until the tips of their sneakers touch, their noses only an inch apart, and then he places the lollipop on Jaehwan's lower lip, Jaehwan's lashes fluttering as he closes his eyes, heaving out a tiny, exasperated sigh. Sanghyuk watches the blood red candy roll over the smooth skin of Jaehwan's lips, leaving behind a sticky trail of melted sugar, his stomach tying into knots at the sight.

He takes the lollipop away and replaces it with his mouth, kissing off the strawberry flavour until Jaehwan finally melts against him, opening his mouth for him. The lollipop lands somewhere far away on the floor with a tap and then Sanghyuk's hands are gripping Jaehwan's waist, tugging the hem of his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers, his fingertips crawling under it to feel the warm skin there. Jaehwan exhales into his mouth and his hands slide up on Sanghyuk's chest with jerky moves, shaking on his shoulders before finding their way on Sanghyuk's neck and into his hair. He twirls Sanghyuk's locks around his digits and when Sanghyuk finishes blindly unbuttoning his shirt, Jaehwan pulls at his hair, coaxing something way too similar to a purr out of him.

Jaehwan's skin is warm and smooth, the way the waves of his ribs expand as he inhales feeling perfect under Sanghyuk's palms. He tugs at Sanghyuk's shirt and Sanghyuk understands his unsaid words; he draws back from kissing Jaehwan until he undoes the buttons, shoving away the garment. When he looks up at Jaehwan, he sees his feverishly glinting eyes and the worry in them still, the redness of his swollen lips making Sanghyuk feel like he's drunk.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Jaehwan rasps, eyes heavy-lidded.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Sanghyuk asks back as he drags his hands up from Jaehwan's tummy to his chest, his throat, cupping his cheeks afterwards.

"I'm not sure," Jaehwan says and presses closer to Sanghyuk, kissing him hard.

It takes Sanghyuk an embarrassingly long time to unzip Jaehwan's trousers, kissing his way down his torso as he kneels in front of him. Nervousness appears on Jaehwan's face when Sanghyuk blinks up at him, but it gives way to something wild and unmistakably excited when he presses a kiss to Jaehwan's hipbone, pulling down his briefs until they pool around Jaehwan's ankles.

Jaehwan bites his lower lip and shuts his eyes tight once Sanghyuk takes him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, Jaehwan's thighs shaking under his hands. There's a moment when Jaehwan opens his eyes and their gazes meet, and Jaehwan moans out loud, pressing his palm on his mouth—Sanghyuk can taste precome at the back of his tongue.

Jaehwan mewls into his mouth when Sanghyuk kisses him again, shuddering against Sanghyuk as he starts fiddling with the button of Sanghyuk's trousers.

"Do you want me to—" Sanghyuk starts, but Jaehwan cuts him off.

"Yes. Yes, just... don't talk. You're annoying."

Sanghyuk snorts, and Jaehwan buries his face into the crook of his neck, pecking it lightly as he drags both of them down on the dingy floor, Jaehwan kicking off his shoes and trousers and underwear. He keeps his legs closed, but lets Sanghyuk open them once he discards the rest of his clothes except for his briefs which are embarrassingly wet at this point. He takes his fingers into his mouth and leans over Jaehwan, placing a calming hand on Jaehwan's stomach when he jerks at the slight burn between his legs.

"This is a bad idea," Jaehwan pants, throwing an arm over his face. "This is a very, ah, very bad idea..."

Sanghyuk tugs Jaehwan's arm off his face and bends over to kiss him as gently as he can to try and soothe some of the pain, whispering, "We can stop if you want."

"No." Jaehwan breathes. "Fuck you; how could we stop _now_?"

"Stop fighting both of us, Jaehwan," Sanghyuk laughs a little breathlessly which earns him a bite on the lower lip, making him cry out, but the sound disappears in Jaehwan's mouth.

There are tears in the corners of Jaehwan's eyes when Sanghyuk finally thrusts into him slowly, trying very hard not to scream from the top of his lungs from the sensation of Jaehwan around him, from the way Jaehwan squirms to get him deeper. He wipes off Jaehwan's tears with unsteady fingers, drinking up his whimpers and kissing his cheeks, his hips stuttering as Jaehwan pulls him in closer with his legs around Sanghyuk's waist. And then Jaehwan is tugging at his hair again, blunt nails scraping the back of Sanghyuk's head, and his Adam's apple bobs under Sanghyuk's lips, his back arching. Sanghyuk would like to see the perfect line of his spine at that moment.

Jaehwan comes first, holding onto Sanghyuk's shoulders and his voice breaking on a scream, kissing Sanghyuk fiercely. They keep kissing until Sanghyuk comes, too, exhaling into Jaehwan's mouth, the way Jaehwan drags his nails over his back making him tremble.

Jaehwan is beautiful in the afterglow, even more so than he normally is; the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks are dusted with pink and his eyes shine as he looks up at Sanghyuk, his hands falling away from Sanghyuk's shoulders. Sanghyuk would love to just watch him lie on the floor like this until the day he dies.

"What a mess," Jaehwan says, turning his head away, looking at the miserable lollipop on the floor.

"Yes, well," Sanghyuk sniggers, "you volunteered to clean up the place."

A painful and loud smack lands on his chest and Sanghyuk recoils with a squawk.

"You said you were here to help me!"

"I lied," Sanghyuk says and rolls off Jaehwan, lying on his back next to him. "But I did help with your sexual frustration."

"You're a dick," Jaehwan mumbles.

"And you have a very dirty mouth," Sanghyuk laughs and Jaehwan sends him a death glare. "Speaking of which, I'd like to see it on my—"

Jaehwan slaps a hand over his mouth and Sanghyuk giggles, licking Jaehwan's palm, making him quickly pull his hand back.

"Don't ever talk to me," he grumbles.

Sanghyuk pushes himself up on his elbow and says, "Okay," before kissing Jaehwan.

He indeed has Jaehwan in the palm of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
